wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Bienna Saucedo
Background Bienna was born Ferbruary 19th, in Stranglethorn Vale to Jedrek and Amelia Saucedo. Growing up, half the year was spent traveling abroad with her merchant parents who took their two children with them throughout of Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms, and the other half was spent in the Vale where she still lives today. Her parents were successful but never wealthy, when her brother Waldron turned 18 he was sent to work as a stablehand for the deLuna family in Silverpine; she was 16 at the time and sent to learn to be proper lady under the tutilage of Fierine Cheraville Calloun and her mother. Fierine and Bienna quickly became very good friends often getting into heaps of trouble together. A few years later she traveled to Stormwind to acquire information for Fierine - the details of this are still unknown - Bienna met a man named Shecter (a pirate) and at the end of one month she eloped with him. Their marriage did not last long; four months into the relationship, Bienna discovered that Shecter had not only seduced and used her for her connections to Silverpine but their mutual friend Stan was also his lover. Feeling hurt and betrayed, she stabbed and killed Shecter; she immediately killed Stan after, letting the tied up Gnome burn in her house. Bienna rode to Silverpine that night and Fierine helped hide and misdirect any suspicion of murder away from her friend. It would be almost 7 years until Bienna made an appearance in Stormwind or the Vale again. Upon her return, Fierine introduced her to a protege by the name of Tanwen Brightamber; her assignment was to get Tanwen to trust and open up to her, once she had succeeded she was to study Shadow magic under Bienna. Tanwen ended up lacking the skill and willpower and betrayed them both aligning herself with The White Sigil. Shortly after that, the group Covenant was formed and Fierine asked Bienna to take charge of the Magisterium (magical research and the like) department. Bienna works silently behind the scenes of Covenant researching and devloping new weapons and drugs that might aid their cause. A few months after her 28th birthday, Bienna and her associates started receiving threatening letters and then Bienna was kidnapped. Upon escaping escaping the arena in Dire Maul, Feralas, she preserved her soul; this chain of events would ultimately lead to her death and resurrection. On June 8th, Bienna Saucedo and Arradokkir of the Nighteye (Radok Nighteye) under the watchful eye of his clan mated for life. A few weeks later on June 28th their official wedding took place. Involvement Strategy Bienna is very loyal to her associates and would and has died for her cause. Quotes Trivia -Bienna started out on Cenarius as "Hoshi", later she transferred to Blade's Edge where she met Shecter and Staniscool (who have transferred). It wasn't until she came to WrA that she was Bienna. -She was once the leader of a guild called "Elite Refugees" -Bienna and Shecter ACTUALLY eloped! They went on a honeymoon and everything. -Green is not Bienna's color! -The name of her shadowfiend (Or shadowfriend) is Benito Juarez, she has a black horse called Richard, and a nightsaber named Keebler. -She has one nephew named Daniel -Fierine originally coined the nickname "Lipstick Jungle Queen" captured in a picture of the women in the group "Cougartown" on WrA.net -Bienna's father is played by Bienna (Her mother and brother currently only exist in stories) See also External links * http://covenant-guild.org/ Category:Move to Archive